FE 12a
6:51:26 PM Quill: So, you're in the library car! It's hardly an academic's library -- there's a large assortment of periodicals and newspapers, lots of fiction and history, but like, not academic or scholarly history books. 6:53:05 PM Quill: The voice in your head says "Yaaaaay. More books." 6:54:32 PM Nilani: "There's a lot of history, so it shouldn't be all that bad. I've told you that's how people store their memories of adventure so others can experience them, right?" 6:55:04 PM Nilani: it turns out Vashti's been talking out loud to her shoulder angel all this time. 6:55:54 PM Quill: "There are books at *home*. This is a train. Can we rob it?" 6:57:06 PM Nilani: "I mean, technically, but I'd get caught. I'm not all that sneaky, you know." 6:59:04 PM Quill: A guy kind of leans out from behind a book shelf. ".... excuse me?" He's a Drow, pretty good looking, with shaded glasses, and short, spikey white hair, dressed in traveler's clothes. 7:01:02 PM Nilani: "What. Oh, did I say something? Sorry. Mumbling has become something of a bad habit for me." 7:01:42 PM Quill: Drow: Oh, okay. .... you look familiar. YOu run a shop in the city? 7:05:44 PM Nilani: Yes, actually. I run the scrivener's shop on Water Street. 7:07:12 PM Quill: Drow: Right! I heard you were an adventurer now. Are you on an adventure? 7:07:38 PM Quill: Voice Inside Your Head: NO. We are spending MORE TIME WITH BOOKS. He's pretty though. Maybe kiss him, that would be interesting. 7:15:31 PM Nilani: When my party and I reach our destination, yes. For now I'm just killing time. Why? 7:17:20 PM Quill: Drow: ... just making conversation, really. I've thought about gettinginto the Quester's Guild too. Adventuring has to be at least somewhat more lucrative then my current research. 7:26:07 PM Nilani: Fair enough. It's certainly easier to stay awake while dodging traps than while making sure that you have the correct edition of whichever tome you need. Most scholarly pursuits come with minimal risk of accidentally turning yourself into a rat, though. 7:26:19 PM Nilani: ...Well, depending on the library. 7:26:20 PM Quill: Drow: ... did that happen? 7:28:17 PM Nilani: I got better. You'd think a device would have two buttons that do different things, but apparently not. 7:28:30 PM Nilani: had to make that joke. ^_^ 7:29:28 PM Quill: Drow: ... why would you have two buttons... mad wizard? 7:31:13 PM Nilani: There is a thin line between mad and eccentric. I'm fairly sure the one who created that was seeing how far he could lean towards the "mad" side before toppling into it. 7:31:52 PM Quill: Drow: Well, you're not a rat now, at least. 7:38:57 PM Quill: Voice in your head: KISS HIM. Or blast him with magic. SOMETHING. We're on a train! We're moving! This shouldn't be boring!! 7:40:13 PM Nilani: Indeed. I very much enjoy actually having hands again. Speaking and not having to avoid cats is also a plus. 7:40:39 PM Quill: Drow: Well, sometimes you get chased by cats no matter your size or shape. 7:46:39 PM Nilani: Cats are like that, sometimes. I'm Vashti, by the way. 7:49:41 PM Quill: Drow: Like, direcats, or displacer beasts -- Oh! I'm Hakan. And... did you hear that? 7:49:48 PM Quill: This is where you hear the boom from the dining car. 7:50:29 PM | Edited 7:50:38 PM Nilani: I did. We'd better see what's going on. 7:51:02 PM *** Nilani heads over to the dining car. ***